Bad Boy
by Luluhime
Summary: Bukankah Bad Boy itu butuh Good Boy? / KyuMin / Oneshoot / Mind to RnR ?


**Bad Boy**

by

**Pirates Of The Moon**

Pairing : KyuMin

Rated : T

Genre : Romance and Drama.

Warning : OOC, Miss Typos, Yaoi, aneh, dll.

Cast : Lee Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun –dan tokoh lainnya-.

Disclaimer : Semuanya juga pada tahu kok kalau anggota SuJu dan adalah milik mereka sendiri.

Summary : Bukannya seorang _Bad Boy_ membutuhkan _Good Girl _? Tapi itu tidak berlaku untuk Kyuhyun. Karena baginya, seorang _Bad Boy_ seperti dirinya, membutuhkan seorang _Good Boy_, seperti Lee Sungmin yang telah menarik perhatiannya dari awal mereka bertemu.

.

.

.

.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini?"

Suara parau dari seorang pria yang sudah hampir berumur setengah abad itu menggelegar di seluruh ruangan guru. Sebut saja namanya adalah Soman, sang kepala sekolah dari sekolah Super High School. Pria tua itu memijit pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut seperti di tusuk oleh ribuan jarum kecil.

"_God_…30 laporan…Dan semuanya itu tentang kau yang berkelahi dan membuat keributan di sekolah lain…" gumamnya pelan seraya berjalan mendekati seorang lelaki yang sedang mengunyah permen karet dengan santainya dan tidak peduli dengan ocehan sang kepala sekolah.

Semua guru di sana menatap pria tua itu dan lelaki itu dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa di mengerti.

Cho Kyuhyun nama dari lelaki yang sedang tidak memperdulikan ucapan dari kepala sekolahnya. Diam-diam, Cho Kyuhyun atau lebih akrab di panggil 'Kyu' oleh teman-temannya memasang penyumbat telinga yang kecil di telinganya. Dia tidak ingin gendang telinganya rusak saat harus mendengar celoteh dari Soman, kepala sekolahnya.

"Hah…" Soman menghela nafas panjang.

"Setidaknya, dari semua laporan itu, bukan saya duluan yang memulai perkelahian itu, pak." ujar Kyuhyun santai. Tangannya bergerak untuk menggaruk tengkuknya yang gatal.

Soman menatap Kyuhyun dalam. Memang, anak seperti Kyuhyun bukanlah tipe anak yang akan memulai perkelahian, akan tetapi lebih suka terlibat dalam perkelahian. Tipe yang sangat jarang ada untuk ukuran anak lelaki jaman sekarang.

"Saya tahu itu, Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi, setidaknya bisakah kau tidak terlibat dalam perkelahian?" tanya Soman tenang. Tangan kanannya bergerak untuk meraih cerutu yang sempat ia tinggalakan. Soman mendudukkan dirinya senyaman mungkin di kursi kerjanya. "Bagaimana?" tanya sang kepala sekolah itu lagi.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya, "Tergantung, jika mereka tidak lagi memulai keributan dengan teman-teman saya, kenapa tidak?"

Seorang Cho Kyuhyun memang orang yang setia terhadap teman-temannya. Ya, khususnya bagi siapa yang menganggu teman sepermainannya, Kim Ryeowook. Siapapun pasti tidak akan suka jika temannya di ganggu oleh orang yang tidak dikenal.

"Baiklah, saya rasa saya harus pergi." ucap Kyuhyun santai seraya berjalan menuju pintu keluar dari ruang guru.

'Brugh'

"Ah…M-maafkan saya!"

Mata coklat Kyuhyun menangkap sosok lelaki mungil yang di balut seragam yang sama dengannya. Wajah lelaki itu menunduk minta maaf. Dari sudut matanya, Kyuhyun menangkap tanda pengenal lelaki itu,

Lee Sungmin.

Gerakan mata Kyuhyun terhenti saat lelaki di hadapannya mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap dirinya. Seketika itu juga Kyuhyun terpana akan wajah manis Sungmin. Kyuhyun berani sumpah, dia tidak pernah melihat lelaki semanis ini di hidupnya.

Wajah seorang Lee Sungmin yang begitu manis. Kulitnya seperti seputih salju. Dan lagi, Mata hitamnya yang besar dan bersinar membius siapapun yang menatapnya. Jangan lupa, bibir atasnya yang tipis itu terlihat sempurna.

Berbeda dengan ekspresi Kyuhyun yang terpana. Ekspresi Sungmin yang sekarang ialah ia sangat takut terhadap Kyuhyun. Siapapun yang sekolah di Super High School tidak ada yang tidak tahu dengan Cho Kyuhyun.

Cho Kyuhyun, lelaki terburuk dan terparah dari kelas 1 yang selalu saja terlibat perkelahian dan kabar buruk sering sekali menimpanya. Kabar miring bahkan mengatakan Kyuhyun pernah hampir membunuh seseorang.

"M-m-maafkan aku, Cho K-Kyuhyun…" lirih Sungmin sambil menunduk dalam. Ia tidak ingin terlibat bahaya dengan yang namanya Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, "Kau bahkan tahu namaku?"

Sungmin mendongak menatap Kyuhyun tidak mengerti. Mata Sungmin melebar saat merasakan tangan Kyuhyun yang panjang itu mengelus pelan puncak kepalanya.

Cepat-cepat Sungmin menjauhkan diri dari tangan Kyuhyun. "A-apa yang k-kau lakukan…?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, "Kau orang yang menarik, Lee Sungmin."

.

Lee Sungmin, lelaki terpandai di sekolah Super high School dari kelas 3-A. Prestasinya membuat semua murid menghormatinya, begitu pula dengan para guru. Sungmin berbeda dengan anak pintar lainnya yang biasanya akan menyombongkan diri karena kepintarannya. Sungmin merupakan pewaris dari perusahaan ayahnya yang terkenal hingga ke seluruh dunia.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan menatap lembaran-lembaran kertas yang berisi tentang seorang Lee Sungmin. Sedetik kemudian, semua lembaran kertas itu ia buat membentuk seperti pesawat dan menerbangkannya ke sembarang arah.

Hingga sekarang, atap sekolah yang Kyuhyun jadikan sebagai tempat membolos itu penuh dengan kertas pesawat.

"_Shit_…Dunianya sangat berbeda denganku, rupanya…"

Kyuhyun mengacak rambut coklatnya, "Hah…Hebat kau Lee Sungmin, bisa menarik perhatianku…"

"Lagi-lagi kau bolos dan pergi ke sini, Kyu…"

Suara cempreng tetapi terdengar lembut di telinga menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari dunianya sendiri. Tanpa menolehpun, Kyuhyun tahu siapa orang yang menegurnya itu.

"Kau pasti tahu tabiatku, Wookie." ujar Kyuhyun malas seraya memasangkan earphone ke telinganya. Ryeowook terkekeh pelan. Satu gerakan, ia mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping teman sepermainannya.

"Ayolah, sampai kapan kau akan terus begini…?"

"Entahlah…"

Hening,

Sesekali kaki Kyuhyun bergerak mengikuti irama musik yang ia dengar dan sesekali ia juga ikut bernyanyi. Ryeowook memperhatikan Kyuhyun dari sudut matanya. Tangannya bergerak untuk membuka kaleng minuman dingin yang ia pegang dari tadi.

"Oh ya Kyu…Tadi, Ayahmu menelponku dia menanyai kabarmu…" ucap Ryeowook di tengah-tengah keheningan yang menyelimuti. Gerakan kaki Kyuhyun berhenti, tidak lagi mengikuti irama musik yang ia dengar.

Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook tidak suka. Dari raut wajahnya tampak sekali ketidaksukaan dari kalimat Ryeowook barusan.

"Aku sudah tidak ada urusan lagi dengan orang tua itu." ujar Kyuhyun ketus. Kyuhyun hendak berdiri meninggalkan Ryeowook, tapi gerakannya terhenti ketika merasakan tangan Ryeowook memegang erat ujung kemejanya.

"Apa?"

"Dia ayahmu, Kyu. Hargai dia!"

Cukup sudah Kyuhyun menahan amarahnya. Kyuhyun paling tidak suka dan tidak ingin ada orang yang membahas tentang ayahnya. Walaupun itu adalah teman sepermainannya sekalipun.

Kyuhyun menarik keras ujung kerah Ryeowook, "Laki-laki yang dengan teganya tidak menghiraukan anaknya dan lebih peduli dengan pekerjaan itu bukan ayahku. Dan aku tidak punya hak untuk menghargainya!" teriak Kyuhyun tepat di muka Ryeowook.

'Prak!'

Sontak saja Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook menatap secar bersamaan ke arah suara berisik yang baru saja menghentikan mereka berdua.

Di depan pintu menuju atap sekolah, Lee Sungmin tengah berdiri gemetaran menatap nanar ke arah Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook.

"A…"

'Plak!'

Ryeowook menatap tidak percaya terhadap apa yang barusan dia lihat. Seorang Lee Sungmin menampar keras Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memegang pipi kirinya yang terasa memanas. Dia menatap tajam ke arah Sungmin yang menatap marah kepadanya.

"Apa maumu…?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada datar yang menyeramkan.

Sadar akan suasana yang tidak bersahabat antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, Ryeowook mengambil langkah cepat. Dia merangkul erat tangan Kyuhyun, bermaksud memberikan isyarat agar jangan memukul Lee Sungmin.

"Jangan memukul Sungmin _hyung_ , Kyu!" pekik Ryeowook.

"Eh?"

Sungmin menatap bingung ke arah Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook. Apa yang barusan dia lakukan? Sungmin menatap pipi kiri Kyuhyun yang memerah dan tangan kanannya yang agak sakit secara bergantian.

"…"

Sungmin menampar Kyuhyun, bukan…?

"AH! M-Maafkan Aku! P-pasti sakit sekali…" kata Sungmin kalang kabut setelah ia mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi dengannya.

Ia menampar Kyuhyun tanpa sadar. Yang ia ingat, Sungmin tidak tega menatap Ryeowook yang sepertinya akan dipukuli Kyuhyun. Makanya, entah apa yang membuatnya berani menampar sang berandalan di sekolahnya yang sangat terkenal.

Sungmin segera saja menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook. Tangannya hendak memegang pipi Kyuhyun yang memerah, tapi Kyuhyun menepisnya kasar. "Apa yang kau lakukan…?" tanya Kyuhyun tetap dengan nada datar.

Tubuh Sungmin membeku ketika menatap mata Kyuhyun yang seolah-olah akan membunuhnya saat itu juga. Entah kenapa, Sungmin dapat merasakan aura biru gelap yang menakutkan sedang menyelimutinya.

Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipis Sungmin.

Siapapun pasti akan marah jika di tampar tiba-tiba dan tanpa alasan. Ditambah tamparan Sungmin tadi itu bisa di bilang keras dan sedikitnya mengakibatkan darah segar keluar dari sudut bibir Kyuhyun.

"Astaga, Kyu! Kau berdarah!" teriak Ryeowook panik ketika melihat darah segar meluncur dengan bebasnya.

Kyuhyun berdecak pelan dan menghapus kasar darah itu dengan tangannya. Sungmin menelan ludah gugupnya. Bagaimanapun, dia merasa bersalah telah menampar Kyuhyun sekeras itu, tapi dia juga tidak berani mendekati Kyuhyun lebih dekat. Takut nanti yang ada ia akan dipukuli habis-habisan.

"M-maaf…" lirih Sungmin.

Kyuhyun diam menatap Sungmin dalam. Tamparan yang ia terima memang sangat sakit. Tapi, kesakitan itu menghilang saat ia menatap wajah sedih Sungmin yang minta maaf dengan tubuh yang gemetar.

Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak untuk mendekati wajah Sungmin. Seorang Lee Sungmin mengerti sinyal berbahaya itu menutup matanya erat. Bersiap-siap menerima pukulan dari Kyuhyun.

'Brak!'

"Ck! Aku salah menilaimu, Lee Sungmin!"

Sungmin membuka perlahan matanya. Dia meraba-raba wajahnya. Sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Eh?"

Hanya kata itu yang mampu Sungmin keluarkan. Sungmin menatap bingung punggung Kyuhyun yang mulai menjauh. "W-wookie, a-apa yang terjadi denganku?"

Ryeowook tersenyum simpul, "Tidak ada terjadi apa-apa dengan dirimu, _hyung_. Kyuhyun cuma melempar jauh tasnya. Lihat?" jawab Ryeowook santai seraya menunjuk ke arah tas yang tergeletak damai tepat di sebelah Sungmin.

Badan Sungmin tidak mampu lagi menahan berat badannya sendiri. Kedua kakinya terasa sangat lemas akibat insiden yang baru saja terjadi. Dengan cepat, Sungmin terduduk lemas.

"_H-hyung_ ?"

"W-wookie…A-aku padahal sama sekali tidak ingin terlibat dengan Kyuhyun…" lirih Sungmin pelan. Tangannya mengambil tas Kyuhyun dan memegangnya erat.

"Kau takut dengan Kyuhyun, _hyung_ ?"

Sungmin menatap Ryeowook sendu, "Ya…Aku takut kepadanya…"

.

Sebuah limonsin yang terbuat dari emas berhenti tepat di depan kediaman keluarga Cho Kyuhyun yang sangat megah dan besar. Jika diperhatikan dengan seksama, maka rumah itu akan tampak bagaikan kerajaan dari masa Inggris dulu sekitar abad 16.

Dari balik pintu, seorang supir dengan pakaian hitam keluar dan berlari kecil untuk membuka pintu penumpang.

Kyuhyun keluar dari limonsinnya dan segera saja berjalan kesal menuju kamarnya tanpa mengacuhkan para pelayan yang sibuk menyapanya dan menawarkan Kyuhyun mandi, makan atau yang lainnya.

Telepon Kyuhyun berdering keras, pertanda ada panggilan masuk. Dengan malas, Kyuhyun mengangkat telepon itu tanpa melihat terlebih dahulu siapa yang menelponnya.

"_Oppa _! Aku merindukanmu~! di mana kau sekarang? Kita main hari ini ya~?" suara cempreng dari seorang gadis membuat Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. Sudah sangat lama sekali gadis itu tidak menelpon Kyuhyun.

"Ck, kau lagi, aku sudah bilang bahwa aku sudah tidak tertarik lagi padamu, Sunny." jawab Kyuhyun kesal dan segera saja dia mematikan hubungan telepon itu.

Sunny adalah gadis manis berambut kuning yang merupakan keponakan dari Soman, sang kepala sekolah. Memang tidak banyak yang tahu, tapi dulunya Sunny dan Kyuhyun adalah sepasang kekasih. Tapi, sekarang tidak lagi sejak Kyuhyun merasa bosan terhadap Sunny.

Sudah sering Kyuhyun gonta-ganti pacar, tapi tidak pernah ada yang bertahan lama. Yang paling lama juga hanya satu bulan, dan lalu putus karena alasan yang tidak jelas.

_Bad Boy_, huh?

Memang, Kyuhyun memang seorang yang _Bad Boy._

Perlahan, Kyuhyun mulai menutup matanya. Entah mengapa, hari ini dia merasa sangat lelah dan ingin tidur secepatnya.

.

Sungmin menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin besar yang ada di kamarnya. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam mengkilat dengan poni di dahinya. Wajahnya yang menyunggingkan senyum sempurna. Badannya yang di balut dengan pakaian jas resmi berwarna hitam di dalamnya terdapat kemeja putih dengan dasi hitam yang bertengger di lehernya.

Sungmin tampak sempurna untuk malam ini. Malam di mana dia akan di pertemukan dengan seorang pengusaha terkenal yang kelak nanti akan mengajarinya bagaimana cara berbisnis yang baik.

"_Chagi_…Cepatlah bersiap-siap…Sebentar lagi teman papamu akan tiba." Suara ibu Sungmin terdengar di balik pintu.

"Ya, aku sudah siap…"

Sungmin berjalan melewati tangga yang akan menghantarkannya tepat di ruang tamu yang nantinya akan menemukan Sungmin dengan pengusaha yang ternama.

"Orang yang nanti akan menemuiku itu…Orangnya seperti apa…?" tanya Sungmin penasaran seraya mendudukkan dirinya senyaman mungkin di samping ibunya.

Ibu Sungmin tersenyum lebar, "Dia adalah Choi Siwon. Seorang pengusaha terkenal yang memiliki perusahaan yang mendunia Choi's Corp. Tidak ada pengusaha yang tidak mengetahui perusahaan itu."

"Choi's Corp? Memang, aku sering mendengarnya…" gumam Sungmin.

"Sayangnya, di balik kesuksesannya, dia mengalami masalah yang berat…" ucap ibu Sungmin tiba-tiba.

Sungmin memandang ibunya tidak mengerti, "Maksudnya…?"

"Siwon dulunya menikah dengan gadis cantik dan mempunyai seorang anak yang sangat tampan. Tapi, sayangnya keluarga mereka berantakan karena Siwon sibuk dan gadis itu juga sibuk hingga mereka membuat anak mereka sendirian…"

"Kasihan sekali anaknya…" tambah Sungmin.

"Ya, dan yang lebih parahnya, gadis itu meninggal karena kelelahan bekerja dan kurangnya perhatian dari Siwon. Anaknya langsung saja tidak bisa menerima kenyataan dan tidak pernah mau lagi menganggap Siwon sebagai ayahnya. Dia selalu menyalahkan Siwon…"

"Bahkan anaknya tidak mau memakai nama keluarga Siwon, dia lebih memilih memakai nama keluarga dari pihak ibunya…"

Sungmin menatap sedih kepada ibunya yang matanya mulai agak memerah karena menceritakan cerita yang sangat sedih itu. "Andai aku bisa membantu anaknya itu…" ucap Sungmin pelan.

"Wah…Sepertinya kalian sedang membicarakan tamu kita ya?"

Suara ayah Sungmin membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin. Reflek, Sungmin menatap ke ayahnya, dan mata Sungmin melebar saat itu juga kepada seorang lelaki yang berdiri di sebelah ayahnya. Seorang lelaki gagah dengan postur tubuh yang tinggi yang berdiri di sebelah ayahnya itu sangatlah mencolok.

Sebut saja nama lelaki itu Choi Siwon. Lelaki yang baru saja ia perbincangkan bersama ibunya. Siwon tersenyum ramah ke arah Sungmin, menampakkan lesung pipinya yang sangat memikat itu.

Segera saja Sungmin berdiri dan membungkukkan badan memberi salam ke arah Siwon. "Salam kenal, nama saya Lee Sungmin, pak…" sapa Sungmin sambil menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

"Woah, Kau manis sekali, Sungmin! Kau mengingatkanku kepada anakku…" ucap Siwon agak pelan di perkatan terakhirnya. Telinga Sungmin yang memang sensitif itu langsung menangkap apa yang barusan di ucapkan Siwon.

"Kalau boleh tahu, anak bapak seperti apa…?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

Memang, setelah mendengar cerita ibunya, Sungmin sama sekali tidak bisa untuk menutupi rasa penasarannya terhadap anak dari lelaki tampan bernama Choi Siwon itu.

Siwon menatap Sungmin sendu,

"Namanya Cho Kyuhyun, dia sekolah di Super High School…" jawab Siwon lemah.

Sungmin membatu di tempat.

Cho…

Kyuhyun…?

.

"Sungmin, lagi-lagi kau melamun…" Kata-kata dari seorang lelaki yang agak serak membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin.

"M-maafkan saya pak…" ucap Sungmin sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Semua mata di sana menatap Sungmin heran. Bisa-bisanya seorang Lee Sungmin melamun di saat pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Pasti ada masalah, jika tidak seorang murid yang terlampau rajin seperti Lee Sungmin pastilah tidak akan melamun.

Ya, setidaknya itu yang ada di pikiran semua orang yang berada di kelas Sungmin.

.

Alunan lagu LiveThat Little Moments dari Brad Praisley membuat Kyuhyun menguap lebar. Lagu merdu yang membuat perasaan Kyuhyun menjadi tenang. Satu gerakan cepat Kyuhyun menutup matanya, ingin pergi ke alam mimpi.

"Cho Kyuhyun…Kau tidur…?"

Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan,

"Hei, bangun…"

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan suara itu walaupun sekarang bahunya di goyang pelan.

"Cho Kyuhyun…Bangun…!"

Ok, kesabaran Kyuhyun habis.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dengan sangat terpaksa menatap orang yang sangat menyebalkan dan orang itu baru saja menganggu tidurnya.

Awalnya, Kyuhyun sangat ingin memukul orang yang membangunkan tidurnya dengan sekali pukul. Tapi, rencanya itu gagal saat melihat wajah yang sangat-sangat manis sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak berdosa.

Lee Sungmin…

"Kyuhyun…?"

Kyuhyun menarik kembali kepalan tangannya. "Apa maumu? ku kira kau takut padaku." ucap Kyuhyun datar.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun ragu-ragu. "Ya, aku takut padamu…Tapi, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu…"

"Apa…Kau tidak berniat untuk berbaikan dengan ayahmu, Kyuhyun…?" tanya Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun menatap tajam ke arah Sungmin.

Deg!

Sungmin menunduk dalam menghindari tatapan membunuh dari Kyuhyun. Seharusnya dia tidak harus berbicara dengan Kyuhyun sejak insiden itu. Tapi, seorang Choi Siwon lah yang membuat Sungmin berbuat begini.

Ya, Sungmin tidak tega melihat Siwon yang sangat baik itu terluka karena anaknya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, huh…?"

"A-aku hanya ingin tahu…C-choi S-siwon adalah ayahmu, kan…?" tanya Sungmin balik tanpa menatap Kyuhyun. Keringat dingin mengalir dengan lancar. Aura membunuh Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin ketakutan tidak menentu. Bahkan suara Sungmin mulai bergetar.

Kyuhyun menarik kerah baju Sungmin kuat, "Kau mau apa…?" tanya Kyuhyun datar dan menatap tajam tepat di mata hitam Sungmin.

Dengan gemetar, Sungmin memegang pelan tangan Kyuhyun yang menarik kerah bajunya. "A-aku hanya ingin kalian berbaikan...tuan Siwon adalah orang yang baik, Kyuhyun…tuan Siwon-"

"Terlalu baik hingga membiarkan istrinya meninggal sendirian…" potong Kyuhyun cepat.

"Kau yang hidup sempurna tidak akan pernah mengerti perasaanku, sesibuk apapun harusnya dia sempat memberikan perhatian kepada istrinya sendiri. Si brengsek itu tidak sedikitpun pantas di sebut ayah…" desis Kyuhyun tepat di telinga Sungmin.

"Tapi-"

"Apa kau tahu? cara aku membalaskan dendam ibu adalah dengan begini, membencinya dan tidak akan pernah lagi menatapnya. Dan ku harap dia akan mati seperti ibu. Mati tanpa perhatian anaknya sendiri…"

Plak!

Satu tamparan keras tepat mengenai pipi sebelah kiri Kyuhyun. Reflek, tangan Kyuhyun meraba pipi kirinya yang terasa berdenyut sangat keras. Kyuhyun menatap tajam ke arah Sungmin yang sedang menahan amarah.

Dan…

Menangis…?

"K-kau bodoh Cho Kyuhyun! Apa kau kira dengan begitu ibumu akan bahagia di sana? Dua orang yang dia cintai bertengkar, bukankah itu hal yang paling tidak di inginkan seorang ibu?"

Kyuhyun termenung menatap sosok yang sedang memarahinya dengan air mata yang keluar dengan mudahnya.

"D-dan kau senang jika nanti ayahmu mati, huh? Seharusnya kau bersyukur mempunyai ayah dari pada tidak mempunyai sedikitpun…hiks…"

"K-kau terlalu bodoh Cho Kyu-"

Perkataan Sungmin terhenti saat tangannya ditarik paksa oleh Kyuhyun hingga ia kini terjatuh ke pelukan Kyuhyun. Sungmin kehabisan kata-kata. Apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan…?

Memeluknya…?

Memeluknya begitu erat takut akan terlepas. Kyuhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Sungmin. Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin sangat erat.

Dia sadar,

Apa yang dia lakukan selama ini salah. Sangat salah…

Sungmin terlonjak kaget ketika merasakan bagian sekitar leher dan bahunya mulai basah. Sungmin memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kepala Kyuhyun pelan,

"K-kyuhyun…? A-ada a-ap-"

Mata coklat Kyuhyun berair.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Seorang Cho Kyuhyun menangis. Seorang preman yang sangat terkenal menangis di hadapannya. Sungmin bingung harus bagaimana sekarang.

"E-eh? K-kenapa menangis…?"

Perlahan Sungmin mulai menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Kyuhyun.

"J-jangan menangis…K-kalau kau menangis a-aku juga akan terbawa…hiks…"

Runtuh sudah pertahanan kedua orang yang sedang saling menatap itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. Tangan Kyuhyun memegang erat sebelah tangan Sungmin yang sedang menghapus air matanya.

Kyuhyun membenturkan kepalanya ke kepala Sungmin. "Terima kasih, _hyung_…" ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

Deg! Deg! Deg!

Kenapa jantung Sungmin sekarang berdetak sangat keras saat dia menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya? Padahal sebelumnya tidak begini.

Sungmin dapat merasakan seluruh badannya mulai memanas. Cepat-cepat Sungmin menunduk, dia tidak ingin Kyuhyun menatap wajahnya yang sepertinya akan memerah.

"Y-ya…D-dan bisakah kau lepaskan genggaman tanganmu, Cho Kyuhyun…?"

Kyuhyun menatap tangan Sungmin yang berada di pipinya sedikit bergetar. Kemudian Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. "Maaf _hyung_ aku lupa kalau sedang menggenggam tanganmu."

Cepat-cepat Sungmin menarik tangannya dan berdiri. Sungmin ingin sekali kabur dari suasana yang sangat tidak nyaman dan sekaligus menyenangkan itu.

"Err…A-aku harus balik ke kelas, jadi…"

Sungmin tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Debaran jantungnya yang begitu keras dan cepat membuat otaknya tidak bisa berpikir lagi.

Ini semua karena Cho Kyuhyun.

"Ya, pergilah…"

Sungmin mengangguk kecil dan berlari kecil meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

.

Choi Siwon sedang terduduk lesu menatap tumpukan lembaran kertas yang harus ia baca dan tanda tangani.

Dentingan nada halus membuat Choi Siwon yang awalnya ingin membaca sehelai dari sekian banyaknya kertas terpaksa berhenti untuk mengangkat telepon.

Siwon tidak memperhatikan siapa yang memanggilnya, ia langsung saja mengangkatnya,

"Ya, Choi Siwon di sini…" katanya sopan.

"Ayah, ini aku Kyuhyun…" ucap suara di seberang sana

Siwon melebarkan matanya tidak percaya.

.

Sungmin termenung menatap buku pelajaran yang berserakan di kasurnya yang berukuran besar untuk Sungmin seorang. Ingatan Sungmin kembali terbang di saat-saat di mana hanya ada Kyuhyun dan dia.

Sungmin masih ingat dengan jelas sentuhan-sentuhan Kyuhyun. Dan yang paling berbekas adalah kepala Kyuhyun yang berada di perbatasan antara leher dan bahunya. Sungmin meraba lehernya yang sempat basah karena air mata Kyuhyun.

Deg!

Lagi, jantung Sungmin berdetak kencang karena membayangkannya. Hanya membayangkannya saja sudah membuat jantung Sungmin berlari tidak karuan.

"A-aku j-jangan menyukai…Kyuhyun…?"

Sungmin bukanlah orang bodoh yang tidak mengerti bagaimana ciri-ciri menyukai seseorang.

"_Chagiya_ ! Ada kabar yang membahagiakan!" teriak ibu Sungmin dari bawah.

Sungmin bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari ke bawah mengejar ibunya. "Ada apa ma…?" tanya Sungmin penasaran saat melihat ibunya masih memegang ganggang telepon.

Ibu Sungmin tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kita ke rumah Choi Siwon sekarang." kata ibu Sungmin santai.

"Eh?"

"Dia dan anaknya sudah berbaikan dan dia sedang mengadakan pesta syukuran…Dia mengundang kita."

.

Sungmin berdiri kaku di antara kerumunan lautan manusia. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan di tengah pesta yang sangat besar ini. Di mana-mana terlihat ibu-ibu dan bapak-bapak dari kelas atas yang sedang berbincang dengan senang dan tertawa.

Orang tua Sungmin meninggalkannya sendirian dan memilih untuk berbaur dengan kerumunan itu.

Sungmin menghela nafas pelan. Dia berjalan ke sudut ruangan yang ada kursinya dan di sana juga tidak terlalu ramai.

"Ah, ehm…Baiklah, semuanya selamat datang di rumah saya." suara seorang Choi Siwon menggelegar di seluruh ruangan. Sungmin menatap Siwon yang sedang berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang. Dan di sebelahnya ada Kyuhyun.

Deg!

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya saat pandangannya beradu dengan Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah…Hari ini saya sangat senang karena akhirnya saya bisa kembali rukun dengan anak saya yang sangat saya sayangi…Awalnya saya putus asa sejak ibu Kyuhyun meninggal dan Kyuhyun pun membenci saya…Lebih baik saya mati…Itu pikiran saya dulu…"

"Tapi sekarang saya tidak ingin lagi begitu...Sekarang saya sangat senang karena Kyuhyun akhirnya kembali di sisi saya…" tambah Siwon dan memamerkan lesung pipinya yang sangat memikat.

Setelahnya tepukan yang sangat keras menggema di seluruh ruangan kediaman Siwon.

"Dan pesta di mulai…" ucap Siwon dan di iringi dengan lagu santai untuk berdansa. Semua orang mulai bersiap-siap berdansa dengan pasangannya masing-masing. Siwon duduk di dekat keluarga Sungmin yang sedang asyik berbicara di ikuti dengan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak apakah membiarkan Sungmin sendirian…?" tanya Siwon sopan.

"Ah iya! Permisi, aku akan menghampirinya…"

Ibu Sungmin hendak berdiri, tapi tangannya di tahan oleh Kyuhyun. "Anda tidak keberatan jika saya yang menemani Sungmin _hyung_…?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu-ragu.

Ibu Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun lama, sebuah senyum aneh terukir di bibirnya. "Ya, silahkan…" ucap ibu Sungmin santai dan kembali duduk.

Kyuhyun berdiri dan berlari kecil menuju Sungmin yang sedang duduk di sudut ruangan.

Sungmin mengotak-atik ponselnya dengan bosan. Ya, bosan, bagaimana tidak bosan jika pemandangan yang ada hanyalah orang-orang dewasa yang tidak bisa dia ajak bicara.

Sungmin kaget saat merasakan tangan yang besar dan panjang menarik tangannya. Sungmin mengadah untuk menatap orang lancing yang se enaknya menarik tangannya.

"Kyu…hyun…?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut kepada Sungmin. "Dari pada mati kebosanan, mending kita keluar _hyung_ menikmati indahnya langit malam." ajak Kyuhyun.

Lagi-lagi senyuman Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa. Jantung Sungmin berdetak tidak karuan. Dan Sungmin sama sekali tidak menolak saat Kyuhyun menariknya untuk keluar.

Sebuah pohon rindang yang berada di halamanlah yang menjadi tempat duduk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya tepat di sebelah Sungmin yang menunduk. Dan tangannya masih senantiasa mengenggam tangan Kyuhyun.

"Malam yang sangat indah…" kata Kyuhyun menatap langit malam yang bertaburan dengan cahaya bintang. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang berada di sebelahnya. "Kau tidak suka?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan, "A-aku suka kok…T-tapi…" ucap Sungmin pelan. Kepalanya masih tertunduk. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin heran, "Perasaanku saja atau aku salah dengar ya? jantung _hyung_ berdetak dengan sangat keras, ya…?"

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun sukses membuat Sungmin makin menundukkan kepalanya karena malu. Bisa-bisanya Kyuhyun mendengar suara debarannya. Sungmin dapat merasakan kalau wajahnya terbakar untuk saat ini. Bisa di pastikan wajahnya sangat memerah.

Untung saja sekarang malam, setidaknya wajah merahnya tidak akan terlihat dengan jelas.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin yang menunduk. "Kau kenapa menundukkan kepalamu, _hyung_ ? Tidak sopan bukan jika tidak menatap lawan bicara kita…?"

"K-kyuhyun a-aku…" Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia sangat tidak ingin merasakan suasana yang sangat terasa asing baginya ini. Tapi, dia juga tidak ingin hal ini berakhir.

Sungmin menutup erat matanya saat merasakan tangan Kyuhyun yang bergerak perlahan mengangkat wajahnya.

"Buka matamu, _hyung_."

Suara Kyuhyun tidak lagi terdengar di samping Sungmin, melainkan di tepat di hadapan Sungmin. "_Hyung_, buka matamu…" pinta Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan, dia kembali menundukkan kepalanya malu. "A-anu…S-soal de-debaran i-tu…b-bukan ja-ajntungku…"

Ya ampun, bahkan untuk mengeluarkan suara saja Sungmin tidak bisa. Bisa-bisanya Sungmin berbicara terbata-bata. Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. "Kau kenapa _hyung _? Kenapa gaya bicaramu seperti salah satu tokoh komik di Naruto…?"

"G-gah! J-jangan menyentuhku, Cho Kyuhyun!"

Sungmin menepis tangan Kyuhyun yang mengelus kepalanya. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tidak percaya.

"Ah…A-aku…"

Sungmin kembali menunduk. Apa yang ia lakukan…? Ia menepis kasar tangan Kyuhyun…?

"Maaf…" lirih Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang menunduk. Perasaan bersalah menyeruak ke hati Sungmin.

"B-bukan begitu…A-aku tidak tahu kenapa…T-tapi ketika kau menyentuhku, tubuhku terasa begitu lemas dan jantungku berdetak tidak karuan…"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tidak percaya.

"Eh?" Sungmin menutup mulutnya cepat.

"M-maksudku a-aku-"

Perkataan Sungmin terhenti saat Kyuhyun menarik wajahnya untuk lebih dekat ke wajah Kyuhyun. Satu gerakan cepat, Sungmin dapat merasakan bibir Kyuhyun yang basah sedang berbenturan dengan bibirnya.

Sungmin menutup matanya erat. Tangan Sungmin memegang erat bahu Kyuhyun. Tubuh Sungmin terasa sangat-sangat lemas dan jantungnya semakin berdetak tidak karuan.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan badan Sungmin ke pohon yang berada di belakang Sungmin. Satu tangannya memegang tengkuk Sungmin untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka dan satu tangan lainnya berada di sebelah Sungmin menahan badannya agar tidak terlalu menempel ke Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat mendengar dengan jelas detak jantung Sungmin yang tidak karuan.

"Ternyata memang benar, jantungmu berdetak tidak karuan, _hyung_." ucap Kyuhyun pelan saat ciuman mereka berakhir. Sungmin menunduk dalam. Kyuhyun mengenggam erat kedua tangan Sungmin.

"Baru pertama kali ciuman, kan?" goda Kyuhyun.

"Bodoh…" lirih Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memandang horor tubuh di hadapannya yang mulai bergetar dan suara Sungmin mulai serak.

"K-kenapa kau menciumku..? a-aku-"

"_Saranghae_…Apa itu cukup untuk melukiskan perasaanku…?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, dia membenturkan kepalanya ke kepala Sungmin. "Percaya atau tidak, dari awal melihatmu, kau menarik perhatianku…Semakin mengenalmu, aku semakin ingin memilikimu, _hyung_…"

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk meredakan isakannya, "Kyu…A-aku juga…"

"Ya, aku tahu…"

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin ke dalam pelukan yang hangat, "Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Lee Sungmin…"

.

.

.

Fin

an : Yay! Oneshoot kedua saya akhirnya selesai juga! KyuMin love story~(/^o^)/

Ceritanya sih masih kaya biasa sih, GaJe dan nggak ada sedikitpun unsur romantisnya T_T

Alurnya kepanjangan ya?

Saya juga merasa seperti itu ~

Oh ya sekedar pertanyaan, ada yang tau couple KiWoon nggak? (Dongwoon x Gikwang dari B2ST)

Rencananya saya akan publish cerita tentang KiWoon~

Sudah di ketik sih, tapi perlu beberapa perbaikan lagi :D

Untuk yang nunggu A Kid's Memories ( emang ada? ) sabar dulu…

Saya sedang mengetiknya, dan kayaknya chap 5 bakalan jadi endingnya :D

Seperti biasa, yang baca jangan lupa review lho~


End file.
